Twenty nine sisters
by Ceres-chi
Summary: Inspired by the movie "27 dresses" Did anyone count the bride maids at the end of the movie? Pairing: 3x4, 1x2


**Author: Ceres-chi**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine**

**Warning: silly, charcters OOC, slightly dominant Quatre**

**Pairing: 3x4, 1x2**

* * *

**Twenty-nine sisters**

The marriage announcement caused a ruckus among his sisters.

Quatre regarded the assembly of women in their main living room with something akin to panic.

Several of them returned his gaze wide-eyed and open-mouthed while others seemed ready to dance a jig and explode with joy. He could see Diana gaping at him like a fish and Isabel, who would slip from her chair any minute now because it seemed she couldn't stop bouncing with giddy excitement. Mella even squealed in delight, Kemi and Ariadne flashed him the Victory-sign and Renata stared at him with a serious expression.

In the very next moment almost all of them lurched from their seats and at him, every single girl determined to be the first to squash him in a bone-crunching hug against their more or less considerable bosoms.

Quatre gulped and beads of sweat collected on his forehead as he watched the assault in slow motion.

He had _so_ hoped to avoid this.

Twenty-nine greedy, salivating beasts flew at him in a tangle of limps with out-stretched arms and razor-sharp claws, their pointed teeth bared, flashing dangerously white, faces distorted in a mask of frenzy and blood red eyes that thirsted for his life…

Errr…..

Quatre snapped out of his vision and managed to throw one last horror-struck glance at Trowa before his sisters were on him and he was drawn right into the gaggle of mad-women. His back was patted, his hair ruffled, he was pulled this way and that, pressed face-forward in one or another cleavage, nearly suffocated and finally given free with less hair, wrinkled clothes and a pretty convincing frenzied expression himself.

He had some trouble catching his breath after that and coughed several times before he was able to breathe normally again.

Trowa had suggested to attend the gathering armed.

Quatre wished he had not dismissed his proposal that easily. Speaking of his lover…

He searched the room with frantic eyes and spotted his fiancé where he just emerged from among his sisters in a similar state to his own. He looked rather disoriented with his hair sticking out in all directions. Quatre went over to take him into his arms and rub his back soothingly while his over-excited bunch of sisters, bickered and blabbered about various aspects of the approaching marriage, already sketching out an entire six-course-menu, and planning to force the Maguanac's into starched white military suits to stand guard over him while he would be striding down the aisle to the altar.

"Just like royal guards!" Dayah swooned and rolled his eyes dreamily. Quatre too rolled his eyes, but for an entirely different reason as he glared daggers at his youngest sister who was only two months his senior.

"Oh, I have always wondered when this day would finally come!" cried Eleonore and fanned herself dramatically, looking for all the world like she would blackout just for show.

Quatre snorted. Elenore would certainly pull such a thing.

"Indeed!" Several of his sisters sang in unison and the blonde Arab glared some more at the lot of them.

He should never have let this happen, he reckoned in despair. He knew that they would take over his marriage arrangements in no time at all, leaving him no choice but to surrender his base peacefully. What was he supposed to do, though?

Women were that way.

They all went crazy upon hearing the M-word.

"I can picture it already!", swooned Lucinda, who – judging by her dreamy expression - was clearly walking in another dimension right now. She made a protruding gesture with her arms, her eyes glazing over with a certain obsessive light that started to scare Quatre out of his pants.

"Flowers as far as the eye reaches!" she skirled.

"Thousand candles at the gathering!" Mella joined in enthusiastically.

"White doves!", exclaimed Ariadne and Quatre thought that he was going to be sick.

Trowa only stared and the blonde Arab noticed with some respect that he had yet to strangle those obnoxious wenches. How he could refrain from doing so was a mystery to him since his own fingers itched at the very thought of it.

"And I'm going to be a bride's maid!", cried Eleanore.

The silence which settled instantly over the place was so deafening that Quatre could hear the chef singing in the kitchen.

_Allah have mercy!_ He prayed but chaos was fast approaching.

"Of course you're _not_!" screached Dayah furiously! "_I_ am going to be the bride's maid!"

"No, I _am_!"

"I _am_!"

Suddenly twenty-nine outraged girls were screaming bloody murder at each other and Quatre was tempted to join right in if only to point out the fact that there was going to be no bride!

"SILENCE!" Renata's strong voice thundered through the room and all girls shut up at once for which Quatre was very grateful. When, however, Renata's eyes found his and stared him down rather intensely he thought that if this bunch of females were the inhabitants of a harem, Renata would be their mistress.

"It is Quatre's wedding", she declared rather icily, daring him to say the wrong as she announced: "So _he_ will choose who the bride maids are going to be."

Twenty-eight pairs of eyes locked on him at once and Quatre felt the undeniable urge to jump out of the window and make a dash over the front-lawn.

How was he ever going to make it out of this with his skin intact?

He felt Trowa's hand in the small of his back, though, wether to stop him from murdering Renata he did not know.

"W…Would you excuse us for a minute?" Quatre stammered and grabbed for that comforting hand. "I think I heard the telephone ringing in my office."

With Trowa right behind him he made a break for the door.

* * *

"What EVER am I going to do?" groaned Quatre in despair as he flung himself onto the sofa exhaustedly. "This is a complete disaster!"

Trowa smirked as he sat down with him. "We could always elope, you know?"

That caused Quatre to sit right up again.

"WHAT?" He cried, totally taken aback. "No WAY! Renata plays golf with Lady Une! They'd have our heads before we'd decided where to go!" His rage deflated and he let himself fall back down, his head resting in Trowa's lap.

"Or we could ask Duo and Heero to take our place while we elope without anyone noticing."

"Yeah.", Quatre stated wrily. "You propose that to Heero for I have no desire to be hunted down for the rest of my life!"

Trowa chuckled and brushed his fingertips through Quatre's bangs.

"We'll think of something, love." He soothed and bent down to kiss those delicious lips so temptingly in front of him when the telephone in the office actually _did_ ring.

Trowa contemplated putting a bullet into that thing but his soon-to-be-husband was already up and running.

"Hello?" He spoke rather warily into the receiver.

"Quat? Quat , is that you?….Heero! It's him!….Jesus, Q! Is everything alright?"

"Duo?" Quatre inquired in surprise. "Well, of course. What's the matter?"

"I'm asking you! Our telephone has been ringing non-stop and we have two-hundred-twenty-six messages on our voice mail."

There was an audible grunt in the background on the other side of the line.

"Quatre?" Duo's voice sounded rather worried.

"Yes…" Quatre breathed, pressing his face into his right palm. "Well…", he stated through gritted teeth,"That would be my sisters inquiring wether you two want to be their wedding dates."

"Uh…"

"Exactly."

"So, you told them, huh?"

"I did."

"Well, uhm…good luck then."

"Thank you, Duo."

"Uhm…is there anything we can do?"

Quatre remained quiet for a very long moment.

"Yeah…" He said. "Hide until the day of the wedding and don't tell anyone where you're going!"

From the corner of his eyes he saw his lover gesturing at him.

"Trowa suggests packing explosives." He adviced Duo through the phone.

There was a long silence at the other end of the line.

"Uh….ok…right. Take care, ok? Bye, Q!"

"Bye, Duo."

Quatre placed the receiver back onto the pole and glanced over at Trowa who regarded him calmly.

"There is only one thing to do now." He said and set right to work.

* * *

The ceremony was a boisterous, opulent affair and in one respect his sister Lucinda had been right. There were flower arrangements everywhere. So many in fact, that they could fill the entire Pacific Ocean.

Quatre didn't mind, though, he had absolutely refused to have white doves.

It had only taken one threat to cut Ariadne's monthly allowance to bring her off this ridiculous idea.

After the telephone call from Duo several weeks ago he had marched right back into the main living room and declared rather steadfastly that none of his sisters would be attending his wedding if they did not show up with one of the Maguanacs as their date who would, by the way, not be wearing starched white military suits.

Instead they attended in traditional attire as did Quatre.

And they knew how to handle his sisters.

However, the blonde Arab thought that if those females were guided into the right direction they sure did know how to throw a party.

Instead of a million candles, oriental lampions decorated the whole house and spread quite a comfortable, soothing atmosphere. The six-course-dinner had turned into an outright binge and the bride maids radiated pure happiness and beauty.

All twenty-nine of them.

Quatre glanced to his left where he had stationed his many sisters on a wooden stage which throned higher than the altar. Each and everyone of them wore a strikingly red dress, hand made and personally fitted. They all had donned the matching jewelry he had gifted them with and were smiling at and posing for the audience and the cheering Maguanacs. All cameras were directed at them, flashing with lightning-speed and it seemed like everyone had forgotten the chuckling couple who was supposed to be the main attraction of the evening.

Quatre didn't care however and he knew that Trowa felt the same. They both yearned for the moment after the dinner dance when their limo would arrive and spirit them away into a blissfull, relaxing and utterly sister-free honeymoon.

Though, Quatre noticed with joy, not everyone was ignoring them.

Duo and Heero just emerged out of a dark corner to join them in the front as their respective best men, discarding the robes under which they had been hiding for almost the whole day. He felt more than sorry for them but Duo grinned from ear to ear and Heero didn't seem to mind either. He had his arm around his lover's waist who flashed radiant smiles at the lot of them and so, the world was perfect.

Quatre giggled, turning slighty to make sure that Wufei and Sally in the front row had a good view at them. They too, were only looking at Trowa and himself, he detected.

Smiling, he took Trowa's arm and they both turned to the altar.

"Ready to go?", Duo asked with excitement, barely able to stand still.

"Ready to go." Quatre confirmed and so, the ceremony begun.

* * *

_Six weeks later…_

Trowa sat at the coffee table, reading the newspaper, occasionally sipping at his tea cup while Quatre was brooding over some business folders.

The house was uncommonly quiet but that was only, Quatre knew, due to the fact that his sisters were occupied in the east wing. Probably still fussing about which photographs would make it into the wedding album, he thought, shaking his head incomprehendingly.

All they really showed was red silk and more red silk.

Of course, he had managed to get some photos done of just Trowa and himself and then some with their friends gathering around them but no one would get their fingers on those!

He would not have photographs on which Heero and Duo were cuddling sold on the Internet!

Nor did he need his front-lawn crouded with yaoi-fangirls from all over the world.

They could be a real pain in the ass.

Quatre sighed heavily while studying his files when the door suddenly opened and the Butler appeared.

"Master Quatre, you have visitors. Mister Yuy and mister…"

"Quatre!", Duo exclaimed loudly, delightedly, when he bounced into the room and right into his arms. The blonde Arab nearly stumbled into his desk at the assault but closed his arms around his friend in a tight hug who seemed giddy beyond himself.

"Wow, Duo…"Quatre laughed, "What's up? You seem even more….exuberant than usual."

Duo though, didn't say anything which would have been damn scary had he not grinned like a maniac and thrust a very delicate necklace right into his face.

A necklace with his cross attached to it and a….ring.

Quatre's eyes went wide as saucers.

"Is that….?" He stuttered. "Is that really….?"

Duo, if possible, only grinned brighter. "Yes!" He confirmed. "He finally asked me to marry him!"

He suddenly had trouble breathing when Quatre drew him into a bear hug, all the while giving a smirking Heero thumps up over the American's shoulder.

A snickering noise could be heard from the sofa where Trowa was still reading the newspaper. At closer inspection though, his eyes seemed to look over the pages in his hands and there was a definite tender sparkle in them.

The happy gathering, however, was interrupted rather abruptly when an ear-splitting screech exploded through the room.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! THEY ARE FINALLY GOING TO MARRY! GIRLS! GIRLS DID YOU LISTEN TO THAT?"

More screeching noises errupted from the general direction of the intercom.

Quatre's jaw collided with the floor. He couldn't believe it! Had his sisters snooped into their conversation?

Fast approaching high-heeled footsteps confirmed that they certainly had.

Quatre looked at Trowa. Trowa looked at Heero who himself looked at Duo and then everyone was looking at Quatre again.

"Run…" the Arab breathed in horror. "Run as fast as you CAN!"

And they did just that, with Trowa and Quatre hot on their heels who had just decided that there was no reason why people shouldn't have a second honeymoon.

THE END


End file.
